Vacation!
by Uzali
Summary: Just a fun lil fic. The Titans are finally kicking back and taking a well desrved vacation! Bits o' RobinStar fluff along the way. PG-13 just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Anywho, this is just a fun little fic I'm making. Not to serious, just a general Titans fic with a bit o' Robin/Starfire fluff to the side. Yay!

Chapter One:

Road Trip!

The Titans vacation had started. After Raven chucked Beast Boy out the window when he accidentally broke her door while playing indoor football, Robin had decided that it was time for a vacation.

So there they were, in the newly updated T-Car. Cyborg drove, Robin sat in the passenger's seat, and Raven sat in the backseat, between Beast Boy and Starfire.

After a while of staring out the window, Robin decided to break the silence by putting in a CD. He held up the case. "Anyone up for some tunes?"

"No." Raven said in her flat voice, not raising her eyes from her book of poems.

"What assortment of music did you transport?" Starfire asked, leaning forward in her seat.

"Oh, just about everything you can imagine" Robin said, slightly bragging.

"I say we listen to my new totally awesome CD, Wink 183!" said Beast Boy.

"Well, I say driver gets first pick." Cyborg said.

"Oh yeah? I don't seem to remember that rule." Beast Boy said irritably.

"Hey, don't argue with me. Not unless you want to get to the hotel by yourself." Said Cyborg, rather content.

"Maybe I could. I can fly ya know!"

"You couldn't fly the next 200 miles!"

"You wanna watch me?"

"Go ahead, Greenie."

"Hey!" Robin piped in, acting as the peacemaker. "We're going on this trip to relax! How about we just save the tunes for later."

"Fine by me." Raven finally said.

There was another long silence. Robin plugged in his headphones and listened to his own music on his portable CD player. Time dragged by as Robin went through song after song.

Beast Boy pulled out his Gamelad.

Raven was soon irritated. "That constant beeping is driving me insane! Could you _please_ turn the sound off?"

"I have it on low!" said Beast Boy.

Raven glared. "You won't have it at all if the noise doesn't stop!"

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a warning."

"Robin, Raven's threatening me!"

"Hey!" Robin said, taking off his headphones. "We haven't even driven an hour, and your already about to rip each other to shreds!" He gave his headphones to Raven. "Give those to Beast Boy. He can hear his game and you can have your silence. Fair?"

They reluctantly nodded.

Robin faced forward again. Now he couldn't even listen to his music. He turned back around. Raven was calm again, Beast Boy was still playing his game, and Starfire was...asleep. He chuckled.

Cyborg turned to him. "What's so funny?"

Robin shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Star's just asleep."

"Least she's not talking." Raven said. "Earlier she wouldn't be quiet about how this reminded her of intergalactic flights with her family when she was young."

"What did she say?" Robin asked.

Raven rolled her eyes. "That she always went to sleep."

A few more minutes passed. They were now driving on a long, curvy road. After making a sharp turn, Star fell over onto Raven's shoulder, still asleep. Raven raised an eyebrow, but didn't think much of it. Raven telepathically pushed her back up.

A few minutes later, it happened again. Raven was beginning to wonder how she could stay asleep though all of this. It was slightly annoying.

Raven returned to her book, but not for long. After another sharp turn, Starfire was soon on her shoulder again; still sound asleep. Figuring a solution, Raven used simply leaned Starfire's seat back. That seemed to work. She felt stupid at not having thought of it before.

Another half hour passed. Raven stared out the window. Reading in cars was only good for so long. She crossed her legs. She saw a sign that read: "Rest Stop, One Mile".

"Hey Cyborg?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"There's a rest stop coming up."

"And?"

"I want to stop."

"Why?"

"Why do you _think_?"

"Oh. We have snacks in the cooler, which in case you didn't notice, is right in front of you."

Raven glared. "That's _not_ what I _meant_."

Cyborg looked back at her, and one look gave him the answer."

"Aw, come on. It's only been two hours, and you're the only one, so hold it!"

Raven gripped her seat. "We're stopping."

"Can't you wait 15 minutes?" Cyborg said as he began to pass the exit.

"I said we're stopping!" Raven yelled as she used her power to completely lift up the T-Car. It flew a good 50 yards, and landed in an empty parking space at the rest stop. Raven telepathically took out the keys, opened her door and walked out.

Robin's eyes were wide open. "Ooookay. You know, you really shouldn't argue with her."

"Well how was I supposed to know she'd do something like that?"

Robin shook his head as he undid his seatbelt, and climbed out.

Beast Boy yawned and stretched, as thought this was typical. "Two more levels and I get to the boss!

Cyborg looked over. "Hey, what game is that, anyway?"

"The Legend of Zora: Chain Link"

"Oh. That one. I beat that one last month."

"Yeah, well you cheated."

"How?

"You-You just did."

They walked off arguing about the game.

Robin leaned back into the T-Car. "Hey, Starfire, we're at a rest stop." He climbed the entire way back in. "Star?" he said, he shook her shoulder, not knowing what else to do. She yawned.

"Have we yet arrived?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Not yet, just taking a break."

"Oh, I see. This reminds me much of the intergalactic journeys that I took quite often on Tamaran. Only this time I wake up and there are no Tarfs on my face!"

Robin decided not to ask of this one. He got out again and Starfire followed.

After a quick break, and purchasing a few more candy bars for the trip, Robin started to get back in his seat.

"Oh no." Raven stopped him. "I'll sit in front, and you can go back there with Sleeping Beauty."


End file.
